Hannah montanaHow It SHOULD of ended
by Candyl21
Summary: Hannah Montana, a star, a grade A student, a lesbian?
1. Lily,it's so cold

Fan fiction...Hannah Montana from Lily's Point Of view.

Hey guys! This is Hannah Montana How it SHOULD of ended. Review Rate Favorite. Y'know,all that shiz! Xd On with the story!

Lillian changed into her Lola outfit. She looked at her best friend as her tantalizing brown eyes melted into the stage lights. Lily walked over to the seats sat in her seat from the crowd and smiled. "Go Hannah!" Lily yelled causing Miley to smile. Miley mouthed a simple "Thanks Lils." Lily smiled. Lily enjoyed the rest of the show swaying back and forth, causing Miley to stare...And forget most of the words to the songs. Lily smiled. She stopped and clapped at Miley and walked backstage. She gets greeted by Miley. "Great job out there miles." Robby Ray says smiling. "Thanks Dad...What did you think Lils?" She asked Lily after seeing her not talk for a while. Lily Jumped. "Huh? Oh-I- you were great...As always." She mumbled the last part to herself. Miley heard it and smiled. "Thanks Lils...You wanna grab a bite to eat?" She asked taking her bleach blond wig off. "Sure." responded Lily. Lily walked along to the bathroom. She changed into her regular attire. Lily walked back out and smiled."Ready to go Miles?" Lily asked."Yup! Just gotta get this pesky Bra off.." She looked at Lily. "Can you get it off for me Lils?" She asked as Lily's jaw dropped. "Uh-I-Uh...Sure." She finally answered and walked behind her and traced her fingers along until she found her bra clasp. ((Author's note: Robby Ray Left after hearing Miley Ask Lily did she wanna grab a bite.)) Miley shudder. "Lils..It's cold in here." She said trying to pretend she shuddered because of that. Lily felt her shudder and smirked. "No it's not Miles...It's just you." She said smirking as she slowly un-clasped her bra. "t-thank you Lils." She said with a shudder from her fingers again. Lily left her hands there enjoying the feeling of Miley's olive toned skin under her fingers. She drew light circles on her back making Miley breath and exhale sharply. "Lils..." She moaned under the touch of her friends fingers. Lily kept doing this until she felt Miley slowly turn around, leaving no space between her and Lily. Miley slowly let the bra fall to the floor as Lily stared In awe. "Wow." Lily said. Miley closed the little bit of space in-between them. She kissed her...Not the disney kisses that everyone always saw...this one was so..._Real._ She was shocked at first but kissed back. She pulled away. "Your Limo." She whispered. Miley nodded and quickly gathered her clothes throwing them on her body and running out the door as Lily let out a small laugh. Lily slowly followed as she took her bra off and threw it. When they got to the Limo Lily pushed Miley in making her land on her back. Lily saw Miley very wet on her pussy. "My my, Ms Montana's very wet isn't she?" She asked slowly moving her hand down to play with her clitoris. Miley moaned at the feeling. "Fuck Lily! FUCK!" She yelled as lily stuck a finger into her pussy hole. Lily felt herself getting wet as well but she kept it to herself,as she was only concerned about pleasuring Miley. She kept plunging her fingers in and out of Miley as she started to buck and thrash her hips about on Lily's fingers as she started to ride her orgasm out. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Miley yelled as she started to come down from her orgasmic high. She finally got the energy to flip them over and start to take Lily's pants off. "Fuck Miles!" Lily yelled as Miley got her pants down and slowly rubbed her pussy. Miley smirked and took Lily's panties down and rubbed her pussy until her fingers were glistening with Lily's juices. She smiled. She rubbed Lily's juices around her mouth as she reached up and kissed her getting her juices surrounding her lips. Lily smiled as she tasted herself around Miley's lips, which was a beyond great turn on for her. Lily started to thrash about in that familiar manner Miley had just done a few moments ago. Lily's walls clenched onto Miley's fingers. "Fuck Miles I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna Cum!" lily yelled. Lily came onto Miley's fingers hard. Miley came up and laid down on Lily's chest naked, tired,fucking happy...All from one girl. "Wow." Was all they could muster to say. They laid naked in the back of a limo in comfortable silence. "So...What does this mean?" Lily asked.

So! What do you guys think? Should I continue? Well you know what to do...If you don't go read the rules for being awesome...oh wait..You did cause you read this here story. XD Bai!


	2. Stop being such a bitch about it!

The song used in this chapter is Fix you by coldplay. Next one is Fix a heart by Demi Lovato.

Disclaimer! I, Candyl21, do not own Hannah Montana. If I did It would have had a little less liloliver and a little more Lily and Miley...And probably more sex scenes...Anywoo, back to the story!

Miley's eyes widened. "Does it have to mean anything?" Lily lifted her head. "What?" She asked in disbelief. Miley sighed. "I mean...It was great...I just don't think it would be a great idea to go public with it." Miley said. Lily stared at her with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Right..Because it would ruin your precious career right?" Lily said with tears streaming down her face. Miley started to lean against the window of the large limo. "N-no! W-well yeah but... I just..." Miley couldn't find the right words to describe it. "Right...I can't believe this! I was just another quick fuck right?!" She cursed, surprising herself. Miley started to get angry. " No! Just Lily stop being a bitch about it! I mean-" Miley stopped herself. "Lily wait I didn't-" She was cut off by a harsh slap to her face. "I can't believe this shit!" Lily yelled. ((A/N note: Italics means either Lily or Miley is thinking.)) "_I was gonna tell her about my record deal...But...She started being a bitch...She doesn't need to know." _Thought Lily. Lily gathered her clothes. "Fuck you Miley!" Lily said gathering her clothes and putting them on. "Wait Lily!" Miley yelled although it was too late. Lily went to Miley's dressing room and grabbed her duffel bag and quickly left before Miley caught up to her. _"Damn it Miley! You've fucked up BIG time!" _Thought Miley. She walked into her dressing room to find Lily and her duffel bag gone. Miley sat in her bean bag chair. "Damn it." Miley said.

~Meanwhile~

Lily sat in the barn house she and Miley shared. She had been crying for the past three hours. "I'm gonna leave...I should leave." She said to herself. She got her guitar and a few pairs of underwear and

grabbed a picture of her and Miley together and left. She knew just where to go _to...Tiffany's place. _Her ex-girlfriend...She arrived there rather quickly. She rummaged through her purse and grabbed the key she had. She opened the door and shook her head in shock. "Tiffany!"Lily yelled after seeing her ex pounding another girl with her tongue. She removed her tongue surprised at seeing Lily. "Fuck!" Yelled Tiffany. "Sorry Lils." Tiffany said. Ariana looked back at the door blushing. "Uh-um-uh." Ariana's mouth couldn't form any words for the situation at hand. Tiffany smirked. "Wanna join us Lils?" She asked suggestively. Lily shook her head. Tiffany got up. "Oh c'mon Lily have some fun!" She said cornering Lily to the door. Lily gripped her bag as Ariana got up to proceed to stop Tiffany. "Back Bitch!" Tiffany yelled pushing Ariana back. Ariana fell back onto the couch. Ariana got up and scurried to the kitchen grabbing a knife and the phone. Tiffany was now forcing her tongue down Lily throat and had her in the corner. Lily tried to force Tiffany back but only got her arms pinned above her head. "Mffmfmfmfmfm!" Was all you could hear as Tiffany was forcing Lily to kiss her. Ariana dialed 9-1-1."Yes...A rape...1010 Madison ave." She said shakily. Lily had started to surrender over to Tiffany's touch. She stopped struggling and just gave up. Ariana felt helpless she wanted to help this girl she just didn't know how. She finally thought up a plan. "Ooh Tiff Tiff! We should go upstairs!" Ariana yelled. Tiffany broke her kiss with Lily and nodded. "Fuck yeah...I think our little sex slave would like that." She said heading upstairs. Ariana winked at Lily. "I have a plan don't worry." She whispered into Lily's ear and got a nod in response. "Now let's go Bitch!" She yelled loud enough for Tiffany to hear and smirk at. Ariana got to the stairs and took Lily up the stairs. She smiled at Lilyand took her to the door with a glass of water for Tiffany. "The bitch thought you would like something to drink." She said. Tiffany smiled. "I would." She said grabbing the cup and drinking it. Lily smirked on the inside. Ariana had found some roffies and put them inside the water before bringing the cup up to Tiffany. Tiffany started to feel a little dizzy. "Whoa..." She said as she stumbled backwards onto the bed. Ariana mocked worriness. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah...Just a little dizzy-" She got cut off by the sirens coming down the street. "Hmp." She said as she fell backwards onto the bed sleeping. Ariana smiled and hugged Lily. "You okay?" She asked sincerely.

And...I think i'll end it here. So...You know...Rate review and be awesome! The next chapter should be up on about...Friday or monday...


End file.
